Wiki News/Box office preview: Can 'Jane Hoop Elementary' shatter 'The Dark Knight' for all-time record?
Like last weekend, a trio of new releases will be crowding theaters and giving those afflicted with decidophobia a strenuous workout. But unlike last weekend, during which the box office tallied a massive $152 million overall, this weekend’s figures will be more subdued. None of the three new movies is expected to approach the $46 million Megamind collected a week ago, and if my predictions hold true, the superhero comedy should emerge victorious once again. But Megamind will face some stiff competition from Paramount's two-part sixth installment Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, Fox’s runaway-train action film Unstoppable and Universal’s aliens-hate-Earthlings thriller Skyline. And then there is Paramount’s workplace comedy Morning Glory, which will likely have to settle for fifth place. This week, Hoop is set to break multiple box office record as far as it can. My predictions: 1. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1: $135 million Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin reprised their roles as Danny, Rebecca and Alec for Part 1 of the Epic Finale. Opening to a massive 4,128 theaters and 218 IMAX theaters in the US alone, tickets are already selling fast and was already on track to smash up a world record. It will not become the biggest opening of all-time, but it will be only of the franchise itself. Even though it will be even better if it would be in 3D also. But they will be no 3D all the way. The movie will force on the trio going on an adventure together. Midnight premiere begins tonight at 12:01 am. 2. Megamind: $29 million While the $130 million animated film failed to match the openings of the biggest DreamWorks Animation blockbusters, it still did quite well for itself. The comedy received good reviews and an “A-” score from CinemaScore moviegoers (and, in particular, an “A” from those under 25). But the best thing Megamind has going for it is this: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows isn’t being released this week. Thus, with no new kiddie entertainment, expect a small drop of around 37 percent. 3. Unstoppable: $23 million Tony Scott’s Unstoppable, based on the true story of an unmanned freight train speeding toward a city, has the best shot at overtaking Megamind. Denzel Washington is as dependable as movie stars come these days; seven of his last eight films have opened to at least $20 million. And the actor’s last three collaborations with Scott — The Taking of Pelham 1 2 3, Deja Vu, and Man on Fire — debuted to $23.4 million, $20.6 million, and $22.8 million, respectively. Add in some surprisingly positive reviews, and $23 million seems about right. 4. Skyline: $19 million With no marquee-worthy stars, Skyline will have to rely on its sci-fi premise (alien invasion), slick advertising (you have to admit that shot with hundreds of people being “harvested” into a spaceship is pretty nifty), and teen-friendly PG-13 rating. When I toss those three components into my Predict-o-matic machine, and figure in the fact that Universal isn’t screening the movie for critics, the number I wind up with is $19 million. Not too shabby for a project that cost only $10 million to produce. 5. Due Date: $18 million The Robert Downey Jr. and Zach Galifianakis road-trip comedy has been dominating the box office this workweek — it held the top spot on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. But it also garnered mediocre notices from critics, and a blah “B-” grade from CinemaScore audiences. For the film’s second weekend, count on a drop of about 45 percent.